


ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛iIZAAYYAaaa ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emoticons, Graphic Description, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shizuo was the furthest thing to an omega that anyone could imagine





	1. Chapter 1

_:Have you heard!? Heiwajima Shizuo is an omega?_

_:Ehhhhhh? That’s a lie!!!!_

_:wahhh???_

_:No, it’s true. I have an excellent nose. I smelled him and I'm still feeling it_

_:no way_

_:He could have just been with an omega_

_:Well, if that was the case, I didn't smell any alpha scent coming off of him..._

_:Maybe he’s a beta_

_: No, I’m telling you, the guy’s an omega. It’s crazy_

_:I saw him at a clinic once. At least I think it was him???_

_:impossible. He’s an alpha. the strongest one in Ikebukuro. There was that article about it!_

_:yeah there's no way an omega can lift up cars_

_:I saw him throw a guy across the street this morning. An ambulance came and everything_

_:I'M TELLING YOU!!! The guy’s an OMEGA_

_:no need to SHOUT. Are you sure you’re not really him trying to get attention??? ;)_

_:hah?_ 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

_:bruhahahaha. Good one_

:  o–( ▀ 益 ▀ )–/ DIE

:(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

:  /( .□.) ︵╰(゜益゜)╯︵ /(.□. /) kill!!!!!

: ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛iIZAAYYAaaa ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 _: nah. more like this_  

: ｴｴ工ｴｴｪｪ(๑̀⚬▼益▼)ｪｪｴｴ工zzzaaayyaa‼!!!   ( ؑ̇‷ᵕؑ̇‷)◞✧

: _really??_

:♡* Ɗɑɫe*♡ 

: ๑̀⚬(▼\\\\\▼)-  -(ꈍ﹃ꈍㅅ)♡ 

_:oh god not this again_

:*:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`)

: _out_

: _hott_

“Ahh, again?” Izaya groaned. He skimmed through the chat with a bored expression. It wasn't the first time these rumors cropped up, and after a while it stopped being funny. He didn't even bother adding anything to the chat box and he closed his computer. “An omega?” He scoffed. “I went to school with him. You think I wouldn't know? He practically yelled he was an alpha and punched whoever asked him.”

Those rumors had been following Shizuo since high school. He’d be the talk of school whenever he’d disappear for a week, but everyone always joked about the unlucky omega that Shizuo had managed to screw, and no matter how much he washed himself afterwards, there was always that lingering smell. And that was another thing that didn't make sense. His smell was the most contradictory thing about him. Often his scent had a hint of sweetness and cigarette smoke that made Izaya turn his nose. But everyone who was either alpha or omega smelled differently and it wasn't unheard of that some alphas had a sweeter smell to them.

But even so, Shizuo was the furthest thing to an omega that anyone could imagine and it was hard to believe that there were still humans who imagined him as one.

He spun in his chair to look at the traffic below him. He wasn’t quite busy for the day and had thought that going on the chats might be worth his while. But now he was really pissed having to hear this time and time again. His mood had soured considerably.

“I should really just get solid proof...that way I never have to hear it again. If only it could shut them all up for good. Hmm. Maybe he’s with an omega now.” Izaya chuckled to himself. “Yeah, as if.”

He finished the rest of his coffee. He had a few hours to spare. It wasn't as if he had much to do anyway on a Thursday morning. “I'll just take a short walk.” That short walk had him crossing the subway into another district.

Ikebukuro was busy as any other district in Tokyo. Heavy scents of all kind lingered as humans passed, and when Izaya went by Sunshine city, no one yelled out his name. So maybe Shizuo wasn’t prowling at the moment.

Izaya headed in the direction of Shizuo’s apparent. He could tell he was getting closer as the apartments began to look more and more weathered until he reached a particular building that he doubted met all of the city’s codes and regulations. Too bad that the building wouldn't actually be enough to kill Shizuo if it ever did collapse on itself. Looking from below, he could tell a few tenants had moved out since the last time he had swung by. He climbed the stairs, acting as normal as if he did this every day, and his footsteps bounced on the rusting metal steps. Shizuo's direct neighbors had also moved out, as the slots of their mailboxes were covered with tape. It hadn't taken that long, now had it?

The paint on the metal door was peeling and Izaya could see each and every dent of abuse the poor door had gone through. He tried the handle of the door and found it locked. As he bent down to work, he could smell that sweetness coming through the door, thick and smooth. It didn't take him long to pick the lock with a tool that he slipped back into his coat. He made sure the door was quiet as it swung open.

His heart rate picked up. Shizuo’s apartment was abysmally tiny with two rooms and a kitchen. The lights were off. He took in a short breath of that too sweet smell, but his nose caught the subtle hint of someone close to their heat. It made his mouth water in a way that he had no real control over, and Izaya scrunched up his nose.

Perhaps there was some truth to the whole omega business because Izaya could feel his own biology respond the longer he breathed in this fresh scent. Either an omega had visited here recently or one lived here, and Izaya was beginning to doubt.

He listened intently, but the entire apartment was quiet. Izaya only needed to find a pill bottle or something. It would be quick, he was sure. He kept his shoes on in case he had to make a quick retreat, and he tiptoed through the kitchen. Everything was much cleaner than Izaya thought he would have found for a guy living alone. He checked some of the drawers and cabinets but found only kitchen ware.

The living room was sparse with a single dark grey couch, a coffee table, and a bookshelf that held some movies that Shizuo's brother was featured in and a few worn out books that Izaya didn't bother to read because he was positive they wouldn't be stimulating. A chunky laptop was sitting on the coffee table next to an ash tray. He ran a finger over the plastic covering as he passed it. There wasn't a speck of dust on the surface.

Izaya peeked in the bathroom for a moment. He found strong scent blocking soaps and products, usually popular for omegas though some alphas took them as well. An adjacent closet contained cleaning supplies. He was holding off on going to the bedroom, since the smell there was stronger.

His mouth twisted in an amused sneer as everything was pointing to the fact that Shizuo was an omega. The thought sent a sudden jolt of pleasure through him as he imagined how very easy it would be to use this all against Shizuo. Make him submit by humiliating him. He hummed with glee as he opened the door to Shizuo’s bedroom, which was just as bland and clean as his living room.

There was a futon hastily folded in a corner with blue sheets and a comforter. He took a quick sweep of everything else. Against the wall was a desk with a few candles on it, some change, photos, a cell phone cable, a desk lamp, and a few letters. Broken pencils, super glue, and a box of band aids were in the drawer. A short stand was next to the futon, and on it was a pack of cigarettes and another ashtray. Poking underneath was a plastic bag.

Izaya pulled it out and grinned when he saw the contents: bottles of water, calorie bars, apples, an unopened bottle of lubricant and heat suppressants. His grin widened when he turned the box over. They were even prescribed to him. “You make this too easy, Shizu-chan.” Considering these were made from a real laboratory, he wondered if Shinra knew about this. Izaya snapped some photos, making sure to get the name visible on the box. He sniggered. This definitely turned out better than he thought it would. He was shoving everything back and was on his way out when the door to Shizuo’s apartment opened.

“Fucking assholes,” Shizuo grumbled. He took a deep breath, and Izaya knew that Shizuo had smelled him.

“Izaya?!”

There were no sliding windows in Shizuo’s bedroom, because that had been in the living room. Even he knew it was stupid when he went in the closet and got behind hanging bartender uniforms.

The bedroom door burst open. Izaya hoped that Shizuo would think that he’d already left and would look for him in the streets, but Izaya had underestimated Shizuo’s nose. The closet door was thrown open and Izaya stared up at Shizuo’s murderous expression.

“What the hell are you doing in my apartment!”

Izaya grinned as innocently as he could, which admittedly wasn't that innocent. “I was just looking for you and saw you weren't home, so I made myself comfortable. You have, uh, wonderful closet space.”

Shizuo had the glare of an angry dog. He reached inside the closet the same time that Izaya pulled out his knife. Shizuo wrenched him out and he probably didn't even know that he had a blade against his throat.

“I'm going to ask you again. Why the fuck are in in my apartment, flea?”

They were close enough to be sharing the same breath and Izaya knew very well that Shizuo’s heat would be soon coming. The pheromones were sweet, heady, and making his body warm. He smirked. Now that he was sure that he found Shizuo’s weakness, he could do whatever he wanted to him and break him in the process.

“Who’d ever guess that you’d be an omega, Shizu-chan.” He spoke the words as if it could take a jab out of Shizuo. “But it makes sense. You are the level of a protozoan for a reason.”

Izaya held his gaze even as his jacket was pulled tighter. It would be fun tormenting Shizuo. Izaya knew that he himself would be considered a strong alpha. He was above everyone. It wasn't too hard getting other alphas to submit to him. Watch as their hopes shattered or their desires consumed them because of his own interference. Shizuo’s facade would crumble between his fingers.

“I’m not. I'm not an omega.”

The air became tense as Izaya released his own pheromones in warning, because that really wasn't the answer he predicted. “Oh?”

“Fuck, you reek.” Shizuo scowled as he held Izaya at arm’s length. He didn't even notice that he’d been nicked on the neck. Droplets of blood stained his collar.

“And you reek like an omega.”

“So?”

Izaya laughed. “So?” He repeated with a sneer. “You’re not making a very convincing argument.”

“Yeah, well I don't need to convince you, now do I?” He then noticed the shoes that Izaya hadn't bothered taking off. “You have a lot of fucking nerve, you pest.”

Shizuo lifted his fist and Izaya flashed the knife in his face. He looked like he wanted to chomp down on the metal. “Shouldn't you be worrying about the fact that you’re going into heat?”

“Yeah, I’ll worry about that after I kill you.”

Well, there was no reasoning with Shizuo, but that didn't mean his body was as stupid as its owner.

Izaya forced his body to relax, to send other signals to Shizuo that he’d be helpless to. The entire process wasn't too hard considering Shizuo’s body was responding whether he knew it consciously or not. A bead of sweat was trailing by his temple and his face flushed with heat.

It seemed like he realized that something was off. “Flea...I'm gonna kick you out of my door.”

“What’s wrong, Shizu-chan? If you’re a real alpha, then my scent shouldn't be affecting you, now would it?”

“You always smell like shit.” Shizuo tossed him to the floor and put a hand over his nose. “Bothers the hell out of me. Now leave!”

Izaya easily dodged the punch and kick. It didn't even seem like Shizuo was trying all that hard. “You know a lot of people would be interested in knowing about your condition. They might even want to inquire about your well being and see how you’re doing. You really think you’ll be fooling anyone about your second gender when you’ll be begging anyone to fill you up?”

The desk lamp came crashing towards him and Izaya jumped out of the way. It embedded itself in the wall and Izaya whistled at the destruction.

“Get the _fuck_ out!” Shizuo was breathing hard; not realizing that the more he moved and breathed in his scent, the worse it would become for him.

Izaya hid a sly grin behind his hand. This turned out a lot more entertaining than he thought it would be. “There are a lot of people who hate you. Could you fight them all? Who knows, this might even turn to be a good lesson to you. You may even enjoy being a docile omega.”

There wasn't much that Shizuo could use to throw in his room, but he still ripped the closet door from its hinges. The door brushed against his jacket before relocating into the wall. The very foundation of the building shook and Izaya wondered when the other tenants would poke their noses here.

“But you know, it doesn't have to go like that. Because I can be very generous when I want to be.”

In the presence of his oncoming heat, the scents blanketed the room in an enticing mix that was hard to resist. Shizuo was doing just that, though he was noticeably slowing down. “I thought I told you to get out.”

“Ah, so you don't even want to hear me out? Very well, good luck with your heat.”

Izaya was very glad that nothing blocked the doorway as he headed out.

“Hold on a sec’.” Shizuo stepped closer, and Izaya couldn't stop the little thrill that traveled through him.

“Hmm?”

“Y’know what,” he spoke in a deceptively calm voice. “I think I'll just kill you now. Saves me a lot of trouble.”

His fist collided with the wall inches from Izaya’s face. Plaster broke apart and rained over them.

If Izaya hadn’t dodged the blow the broken pieces would have been his head. It was annoying that Shizuo refused to do what Izaya wanted. Which was precisely why he hadn't believed that Shizuo ever could be something as boring or submissive as an omega. The look in his eyes was that of an alpha, and Izaya did get it. He did understand what Shizuo was saying, because in a way it did make sense. Shizuo was a contradiction of nature. He’d even go against what he was and fight anyone who would say otherwise.

There really was no subduing him, not physically at least. And especially not now. The arm moved once more, but Izaya was more focused on Shizuo’s expression. He exposed his neck just a bit, knowing how instinctively it would draw Shizuo in. There was a subtle power in that small gesture.

“Would you hear me out now, alpha?” He said without his usual mocking tone, and it caught Shizuo’s attention. The furious look was slowly soothing out as he breathed in their scents, especially the underlying arousal between them. Neither of them had to look below to check how hard the other was.

“What?” He said roughly.

“I wouldn't mind you doing me,” Izaya eased closer.

The blush darkened, all the way to the tips of his ears. “What? What the hell are you saying? Are...are you crazy?”

“No, actually I'm in a bit of a rut. As you seem to be as well. I think this is an obvious solution.”

“To hell it is!”

“Maybe. But it's a serious one. I did say I could be very _generous_ when I want to be.”

Shizuo still didn't seem all that convinced. Izaya then lowered his eyes to appease another alpha’s instincts. “Before you tell me to shove my offer up my ass,” he grinned as he eyed how the sweat was flushing Shizuo’s torso. Each ragged breath stretched the fabric. “Honestly, what will your chances be with a willing omega?”

Shizuo tensed at his words. The correct answer would be none, since omegas wouldn't be interested in another omega during their heat. Only a beta or alpha would be able to appease them. But Shizuo already knew that. “Or even another willing partner? Let me tell you, because having sex with a beta is like eating cake without any flavor– pointless really. And would another alpha give you this chance? I would really doubt it.”

Shizuo’s expression didn't change the way Izaya would expect it to.

“I'm not agreeing because I think there are no other options, you ass. No one's that desperate. I’m considering ‘cause it’s about time I pounded your sorry ass.”

Izaya grinned widely and his body shook as he tried not to laugh but laughed hard anyway. He still laughed when Shizuo grabbed him and hauled him from the wall to his futon. The bed wasn't even properly made when Izaya was tossed down on the covers.

“You’ve thought of doing this to me before, haven't you?” He was still chuckling as Shizuo straddled him.

Izaya followed the black bow tie as it was pulled apart. “Don't be ridiculous.” The vest was carefully removed and each button of his shirt came undone. Izaya stopped laughing as warmth flooded his system. Saliva began to build in his mouth and he swallowed painfully.

Not wanting to be outdone by Shizuo, he drew down the zipper of his coat as naughtily as such an action could be. His shirt bunched up by hasty hands, but he was distracted as a lean form hovered over him. Shizuo’s touch was firm as it skimmed under his shirt. The fervor in his eyes, a combination that Izaya couldn't quite read beyond the outermost sense of lust, caused a fog of heat to rise in his senses as if Shizuo were passing it to him directly.

Shizuo moved to his neck, he breathed in deeply before running his tongue over his skin and suddenly it was impossibly too hot, like he was being encased by heat. Izaya realized what a terrible idea this had been. It was too much and way too intimate. Maybe Shizuo could smell the spike of fear, because he slowed down, his lips and teeth now in the crook of his neck.

Izaya was about to say that he changed his mind when teeth sank down into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The sharp pain cleared his mind for a moment and anger replaced his fear. Shizuo was marking him. It was something between mates and was an indicator of possession.

“I didn't say you could mark me, idiot,” Izaya put his hands on Shizuo to try to push him away, and he was surprised that Shizuo allowed it.

“Just returning the favor,” Shizuo said as he pointed to his own neck where Izaya had cut him earlier. “Don't think too much of it.”

“Then don't get carried away,” Izaya shot back, then he felt his belt buckle lift and slide. He was tempted to kick that dumb idiot’s face though his pants were getting in the way as they were tugged from his legs. His shoes were forcibly removed.

He was completely bare waist down, and cool air soothed his too hot skin. It was unnerving being the only one without pants, but he could hardly complain when Shizuo opened his mouth. His mind went hazy from the shock. He couldn't wrap his mind around the image as a mouth that could break metal was holding him tightly and taking his erection down. If he thought it was hot before, hitting the roof of Shizuo’s mouth and having a wet tongue massage the underside of his cock and then tighten, well...now it was unbearable. That wrap of lips then moved.

He must have been making a face since Shizuo looked smugly back at him, as smugly as a bastard giving him head could, which was surprisingly a lot. His legs may as well have been boneless as they were moved as Shizuo pleased. One went over Shizuo’s shoulder and the other was lifted.

A cap popped open and Izaya couldn’t see as the tip of a finger dip between his cheeks. The intrusion startled him even when he had been expecting it. He tightened his legs around Shizuo’s head and hoped that Shizuo could choke on his dick.

Cool air replaced wet lips and Izaya sucked in a short breath when air blew on him. “Fucking relax, all right.” Shizuo said before shoving another finger in him.

“Ow,” Izaya groaned. “Yeah, as if that helps!”

“I'm giving you a fucking blow job, the least you could do is chill.”

“Wha-t?” His words turned to a gasp as Shizuo returned giving him head and moving his fingers. _Fuck!_ That Neanderthal. His insides were burning from the stretch and his ass was obviously not made for this. But those fingers didn't care as another one was included.

He had to focus on the way the head of his penis was being sucked on, the stimulation forced his back to arch and his heart rate to thrum loudly. A moan slipped from deep in his throat as that stretch in his ass began to actually feel good. And like the ass that Shizuo was, he stopped.

His erection swayed and saliva dribbled all the way to the base when Shizuo leaned up. The heat that had only just been starting was palpable as Izaya breathed in. He shifted back on the mattress while Shizuo sat up.

Small beads of sweat were forming on his skin, and Izaya focused on the pretty white scar across his chest. A black belt came undone and he slipped his fingers under black tailored pants and his boxers and promptly pulled them down.

Nothing about Shizuo was like that of an omega. He didn't have the size for it and Izaya wondered, not for the first time, what the hell he had been thinking. With lube applied and shining almost prettily along the entire shaft, Shizuo stroked himself a few times lazily. There was that sweet smell, stronger now and mixing in the air. It could have been his slick.

He looked so unfairly calm. Izaya hated it.

He hated how his own heart rate was thudding so loudly that he was sure it was audible. He bit his bottom lip as Shizuo lifted his hips and maneuvered the both of them. Shizuo was teasingly rubbing the head against his hole, and Izaya thought it was distasteful.

 “Any last words?” Shizuo said it like a joke, and Izaya hated that too.

 “Don't be stupid.” He grumbled. “Not even you could— _fu-ck.”_

Shizuo went in deep and the fit was too snug, too forceful and Izaya bit back his pain. Thankfully, Shizuo wasn't dumb enough to start going at it like an inexperienced teenager. He was leaning over him and holding him in place.

 “That was hardly fair,” Izaya said through tattered breaths.

Shizuo grinned as he found something amusing. It could have been anything, their positions, that he was looking down at him, or just the pain that Izaya felt, but Izaya had no idea. “You’ll live,” he said and began to move slightly.  
  
Izaya tensed around him, still feeling it as an intrusion. A firm touch traced his sides, and Shizuo’s hands moved across his hips and torso. The sensation was dizzying and Izaya didn't complain as Shizuo would push back a little further and enter him deeper.

Their scents picked up, responding to each other in a way that could only be from an alpha and an omega’s scents. Shizuo cursed under his breath. Would he even be able to last when his heat came upon him fully? Because Izaya was definitely hoping to pay Shizuo back for this ten fold.   

Izaya’s back hurt as he was bent more to accommodate Shizuo. Though he was glad that he never ground his full weight atop of him. In his own way he was careful; refusing to go further than Izaya could handle, but still testing their limits.

Which was why he went out as far as his tip and bucked right back into him. Izaya didn't stifle the sudden moan fast enough and Shizuo looked back at him with an annoyingly smug grin, and it grew even more so as he continued to rub against his prostate each time he entered him.

Izaya put a hand between them, trying to slow Shizuo down, but he only managed to get his hand pinned down. Izaya wouldn’t last long. He used his other arm to cover part of his face.

A fist wrapped around his dick, holding it steady before jerking him off harshly. Heat and scents and that tipping brush against his prostate was tangling his thoughts and body into pliancy.

The base of his cock began to tingle in response and Izaya scrunched up his face in concentration, stopping the blood from swelling with his will alone. Thankfully he didn't knot around the hand stroking him, because then Izaya didn't think he could look Shizuo in the eyes again.

But he did come with pressed lips and more sweat than if he had been running the streets of Tokyo. His orgasm landed across his belly and dripped down to the sheets below him. He let his arm slide from his eyes as he watched Shizuo’s expression draw closer to orgasm.

Izaya’s shoulders dragged deep into the futon, close enough that he could feel the wooden floors underneath him. Shizuo grabbed his hip and dove even deeper. He ground further in and came. Izaya belatedly realized that he had forgotten to mention for him to not come inside of him. By there wasn’t anything he could do about that now. They stayed like that for a few long drawn out seconds as Shizuo took his time gathering his wits.

Izaya shifted one left wrist as he tried to put some distance between them. Shizuo just clasped it tighter.

“What, did you think we’re actually done?” He said and looked dead serious.

Izaya opened his mouth, snickered, and shook his head. “You should invest getting a real bed, not this oversized dog bed. Makes everything better.”

That seemed to appease Shizuo for the moment and he rolled off of him. Izaya winced when they fully disconnected.

It was another round before Shizuo saw it fit to take a shower. "You want to go first?"

"No, I think I'll just lie here for now." Izaya said from where he was sprawled on the bed.

“Don't go anywhere,” Shizuo gave him a warning look, though it was softer now that he was sated for the time being.

“Smelling like this? Like you?” He laughed in loud short gasps and lazily waved Shizuo off.

The moment he heard the shower go on, Izaya got dressed and ran. Heads turned towards his way. It hurt: each step on concrete sending a wave of discomfort through him, but Izaya took it gladly as he imagined just how enraged Shizuo would be when he found himself alone while still in his heat.

But not so angry since Izaya had the courtesy to leave a note.

The chat box was still up when he lifted the screen of his laptop when he was back in his apartment. He was towel drying his hair and rubbing the still healing wound by his neck. He rested his head against his arm and frowned as he scrolled to the bottom.

He doubted that anyone was lingering at the moment, but he still typed up a new message.

He hit enter before he thought better of it. “Ah, what a pain.” He muttered. He had skipped lunch and now he went to the kitchen to fix himself something easy.

: _It’s confirmed. Heiwajima Shizuo is an alpha. Got my ass handed to me._

_:wahhh! No way?_

_:how was it? Good?_

_:(#ﾟﾛﾟ#)_ _ehhhh?_

_:꒰#’ω`#꒱੭_

_:it’s obviously a fake post_

_:oh, but did you hear? Orihara Izaya was spotted looking like he just got plowed_

_:serves him right_

_:run over?? Did he get hit by anything?_

_:No, silly!_

_: like this:_    ๑̀⚬(▼\\\\\▼)( ؑ̇‷ᵕؑ̇‷)◞✧

: _kyaaa~_

_:So, it is true!_

_:then was that Orihara just now???_

_:lies! It's obvious FAKE!_

_:ahhhhhhhh. ( ੭⌯᷄௰⌯᷅ ू’l|)_ ♡￡ονe

_:seriously, this again?_

_:out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not what you'll be expecting, because I wasn't expecting this either. Oh well.

 His face was stuck pressed in the sheets and he hated it– loathed how each inhale made him shudder, made him so pissed, and yet, moving away was chillingly painful. It was so pathetic, so fucking sick and disgusting, but Shizuo couldn't stop breathing in the sheets that smelled of sex and cum. And the worst part was that he knew it was the flea’s, and he still couldn't stop each deep inhale.

He was in full heat and he despised how the images of the pest were repeating in his head and he only had his hand to jerk himself off.

He was so far gone that the thought of the flea’s cum inside of him was making his ass slick with agreement, and he cursed loudly in the sheets, hating what he thought as a weakness programmed into him.

Fuck Izaya for leaving. He should have made Izaya take that shower with him, because if he had know the bastard was going to leave, he wouldn't have washed their scents off. And now he only had the sheets to comfort him.

He would have hunted down Izaya if he could, but not even he was dumb enough to go outside like this. He was pissed that he let himself be played by Izaya like an idiot, because in truth the thought of fucking Izaya had crossed his mind more times than he would ever admit. Because how could he not think about him when the only thing that made his blood boil as strong as his heats were was Izaya. It took a long time to stop feeling guilty about it, too. A year would do that, sure, or however long it had been.  

And fuck that! Izaya offering himself up in the midst of his heat when that had only been in his most spiteful and unrealistic musings.

He had been so unbelievably dumb to say yes. Shit, his judgment knew it was a bad idea. It had been all sirens in his mind, but it all turned weird and off tuned when Izaya began submitting to him. It had been better than his wild fantasies. Hell, it soon became one of the most erotic things that he had ever seen – granted he hadn't seen a whole lot of action coming his way – but his body knew what it wanted and he hadn't seen the point of blowing his one chance. It was a slip of judgment and now he knew he’d be the one suffering from it. Because now he’d be sure to think of Izaya during each of his heats, and he wondered if that maybe had been the bastard’s plan all along.

Shizuo stuck his nose near the dried cum of his comforter and he could feel the soothing effects of the smell better than an entire pack of cigarettes could have achieved. It was unfair. It was annoying that Izaya could walk away when Shizuo was stuck in the mess, sinking ever further.

He wanted to both be wrapped in the sheets and also wash them so that he wouldn't have to keep doing this. He got so pissed struggling with his own thoughts that he managed to stumble his way to the washing machine, before stuffing his sheet in and then staring at it so long that he had to lean forward with his arms braced against plastic. He never got around to putting detergent it when he could feel the emptiness grow in him and he wrenched the sheet free. It tore from his abuse but he still inhaled in roughly.

His doorbell rang and Shizuo growled lowly from his perch on the washing machine. It continued to ring as Shizuo ignored the ever growing persistent chime. Who the fuck thought they could-

“Shizu-chan! Ya~ho, I know you’re in there!” The ringing continued and the doorknob rattled insistently. “I brought cookies!”

The plastic beneath his hands cracked. He was already at the door and unlocking it free. He looked down to see Izaya with some kind of metal tool to pick his lock.

He realized that he was completely naked a second after Izaya did. The wide eyes staring at his crotch clued him in. He promptly slammed the door on a surprised Izaya and locked it for good measure. His entire face burned and it made him dizzy.

He already had too many complaints from the other neighbors; adding public nudity to that long list would surely get him evicted.

“Shizu-chan...I see that someone down there’s excited to see me.”

“Fuck off,” he groaned against the metal door.

“And you can still stand? You really are a monster.”

“I said fuck off.”

Even with a metal sheet between them it was too close. Shizuo held his breath as he stepped back and unsteadily made his way to his futon. It was too hot as he went under a thin summer blanket and tried to ignore the heat rising in his veins.

His apartment door opened, squeaking pathetically and unapologetically loud. Each step approaching him pissed him off more.

“Are you still upset about me leaving yesterday?” Izaya chuckled. “You can't really expect me to stay with you for three or five days, right? I am a busy man. I have important people to see.”

Izaya was by his bed and he could see him through the thin material.

“But I'm free again and I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

Smelling this scent fresh was stronger than the one coming off his sheets, and Shizuo stayed under so that he wouldn't become any more affected by the smell. It was then that Izaya tried to prod him through the blanket with a foot.

“I came all this way to see you, Shizu-chan. Do you really want me to leave so soon?”

Shizuo lifted the blanket from his head in alarm, and his expression turned to anger once he saw Izaya with a crafty smile that meant he was being a devious shit. His nose crinkled from the smell. “I thought I made it clear. Go fuck off somewhere else.”

As long as Izaya didn't make direct contact with him, he’d be fine. He would still be in control of his body.

A box thudded against his chest and fell on his lap. The picture of a fluffy dog was on the package.

Izaya looked fresh and clean, nothing like Shizuo who was sweaty and glaring daggers. His smell was rotten to the core: thick, repugnant, and velvety. It was disgusting– pissed him off like nothing else could. But still his body reacted. He was being drawn in reluctantly by the chemicals, or whatever shit it was called, that were telling him that this flea shit scent was actually good.

“There were no snacks for monsters so I improvised. I figured I couldn't go wrong with the bacon cheese flavor.”

The box of dog biscuits crumpled in his hands and he roughly tossed it back.

“What’s wrong, Shizu-chan? You were so happy to be in my company yesterday. Why the cold shoulder? Are you maybe regretting what you did?” That cold and malicious smile made Shizuo sick to his stomach.

“Yeah, that’s right.” His words didn’t have the conviction, because he didn't really feel it. It wasn't regret he was experiencing: it was a longing to experience that same high.

“Oh, that’s too bad then,” Izaya said it so smoothly and warm that his voice was making him lean forward. That black jacket was open and Shizuo could see the bandages that Izaya had put over the bite mark. “Because I thought we could have some more fun.”

Shizuo tensed at the word fun. It shook him from deep within and grappled with his resolve. He knew there was no such thing as fun when it came to Izaya. Games, yes. Convoluted games that only Izaya could twist and maneuver safely in, yes. But never had it been fun.

It looked like whatever game this was had already begun as Izaya tilted his head and assessed him with a cutting gaze. Every small gesture was calculated. Izaya had made his first move, and now he was waiting for him to join and play in a game that he was meant to lose. Izaya sat down so that they were more level. He shrugged off his coat and folded it neatly to the side.

Shizuo frowned and looked down. There were pinpricks of sweat forming at the back of his hand. How could Izaya be so calm when Shizuo felt like his resolve could snap at any moment? Wasn’t he supposed to be just as affected by the smell?

He was becoming fully hard and Shizuo hated his body’s reactions.

Izaya sighed loudly and Shizuo looked up. “If you’re going to be boring then I’m done wasting my time.”

“Then what the hell is it that you want?” Shizuo snapped back.

“You know you made quite a cute face when you came. Maybe I just want to see it again.”

Shizuo threw his pillow at him and a seam opened up and feathers burst around them in a cloud. “You’re full of shit.”  

Izaya laughed and rubbed his stomach.“I think I got a bruise from that.” He lifted his shirt further than what was necessary. Then he took the entire damn thing off while still laughing.

Shizuo shouldn't look because looking wouldn't help him any. His mind was no better as he recalled that nice lean stomach with muscles that suited the other's lithe build.

“Izaya...”

“Yes?”

Shizuo's tongue was useless as Izaya breached the sanctuary of his futon. Well, he had done that yesterday, too.

His arm came forward nearly touching his own.

Shizuo had made sure not to touch Izaya this time, but now it didn't seem to have made much of a difference. Just as his resistance caved in before, the slow burn was working through his system telling convincing lies that this was what he wanted. But it wasn’t. Giving into lust wasn’t what he wanted; it repulsed him. It was losing control over his body.

“Stop it.” He finally managed to say.

“Why?” Izaya asked while trailing a hand over the blanket so that it rested over his knee.

 _Because we hate each other. Because this doesn't mean anything. Because I'll just end up hating you more._ He tried to think of something that would convey it all and couldn't think of anything smart.

“Because I don't want you.”

Izaya snickered. He obviously wasn't at all surprised. “Well of course you don’t.” That hand was drawing the blanket down from around his waist. “It would be terribly boring if you did.”

Izaya carefully came closer and straddled him. The touch at his hip was teasing and light, but it went deep through him.

He placed both of his hands on either side of Izaya right where his skin and pants met. He neither pushed Izaya away nor brought him closer. He could have thrown Izaya off of him easily. Yeah, he could have done a number of things if he felt like it- all of which involved crushing bones. But like a moron he didn’t because there was that same scent that he had been burying his nose in since the flea left. But it became very apparent that the smell of the flea’s arousal was fucking with him and tricking him to thinking it was all kinds of amazing.

Each languid caress down his chest made the breath come out of him wrong and tight. It got worse when Izaya leaned closer.

“Let’s make some simple rules then. Hmm?” Izaya’s eyes typically looked fond with amusement or sharp with scorn, but now they were beguilingly warm. Shizuo never noticed before that Izaya had pretty eyelashes.

He then realized that Izaya was waiting for a reply. “What?”

Izaya grinned and spoke softly. “You don't get to mark me. Ever. The moment that you tell me to leave, I'll go. And I’ll be the one visiting you.”

He took a few moments to actually think about what Izaya said. “You make it sound like a long term thing.” Shizuo grumbled.

“Well, that depends. It ends when it gets boring.”

All this talk about rules was reminding him that this was a terrible idea. Nothing good would ever come out of it. He especially hated the second thing Izaya said and it didn't sit right with him. “Y’know, I tell you to leave Ikebukuro all the time, and you never listen. As if you’ll listen now too.”

Izaya chuckled. “That rule was made just for you. We can get rid of it if you want.”

“How about you just do whatever I fucking say?”

“Pfft. It doesn't work like that! If you don't like something I'll go. That’s easy enough for you to understand.”

Izaya was doing something amazing with his hands –possibly running his nails against his shoulder— and it was distracting.

“Fine, I get it!” Shizuo immediately went for Izaya’s belt and fumbled with the leather. He was close to just ripping the entire thing apart. A moment later the leather belt tightened before slacking and Shizuo managed to unfasten it. He had to tell himself to be careful, as he was tugging down those black pants. Those equally dark briefs slid down long legs, and Shizuo took it all in with single minded attention.

His imagination could never live up to reality. This was striking and alive: smooth and captivating. The scents around him were giving him a light headed feel. The chemicals, smells, and adrenaline were coursing through him fast and Shizuo felt the high that he only ever felt with Izaya’s presence.

And then he noticed Izaya’s expression and wished he hadn't.

“You know if we do it like this all the time it’s going to become boring really fast.” Izaya spoke as if he wasn't completely naked and glaringly hard. Like he wasn't at all affected when he obviously was.

Shizuo paused, completely confused. “What?” It was sex? How was it supposed to be any different?

Izaya sighed. “I'm saying that if we do it the same way every time, it’s going to get boring fast."

His frown turned to a scowl. “What are you saying? You seemed to be enjoying it yesterday? Why else would you come back?”

Izaya shrugged. “Is it going to be like this all the time?”

 _The fuck?_ “I don't get it...”

“Oh, I think you do.” Izaya lifted himself from his elbows until he was sitting up. He trailed a hand from along Shizuo’s knee to the outside of his thigh and didn't stop until he reached further to cup his ass.

Shizuo was too shocked to say anything when he fully understood the implications of Izaya’s words. His anger was on the brink of escaping.

“The fuck is your problem?”

“I don't have a problem, Shizu-chan.”

“Bullshit! Fucking bullshit! That wasn't what I agreed to. You think you can just walk over me? Tell me what to do? Because I won't do it.”

“Then are you asking me to leave, Shizu-chan?" There was no hesitation in that expression. His eyes held a glint of smugness and glee. "Because I will."

And then Shizuo realized why he hated that dumb rule. If he was like this, there was no way he’d ask Izaya to leave. “You’ll just do as you please so fuck off if you want!”

“Nope.” Izaya chided. “You have to explicitly tell me to leave or I’ll do as I please.”

“Fuck you.” He could so easily kill Izaya now if he wanted to, the thought seriously crossed his mind. It wouldn't be all that difficult either. Shizuo placed a hand on Izaya’s shoulder to push him back on the bed. The feathers around his head should have been stained a pretty red color. “I was thinking about going easy on you, but now I don't really feel like it. Fuck! Pissing me off! If you weren't so—shit! I just have to make it interesting, huh. Make it worth your time? Then fine! Okay, you better enjoy what I'm going to do to you ‘cause you only have your-shitty-self to blame for what happens to you.”

Izaya didn't look at all surprised. He grinned as if he’d been expecting this. His eyes were just like all of their fights: challenging and goading him, but the cruelty fixed on him didn't take away the allure. “All right, Shizu-chan. Try to keep it fun for as long as you can.”  
  
The words Shizuo so wanted to say we're stuck somewhere deep in his throat, and he realized, this time with sinking clarity, that his imagination could never live up to reality.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this izuo, I swear, but I was getting really...idk conflicted (like I felt pretty shitty for Shizuo), so I switched it up. There could be another third chapter if I come up with something more. For now I like how it ended. Thanks for reading


End file.
